The Quest for New Pokemon Part 2
by Cferra
Summary: continued from part 1


The Quest for New Pokémon 

Written by Cferra 

Part 2 

"CHARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Chris's Charizard screeched as it flew into the air. 

"Charizard! What is it girl? How did you get out of your pokéball?" Chris asked as he dismounted Arti's Ponyta. 

Chris had been on his way to Melas town after the world renowned Professor Oak had given him the task to seek out new pokémon there and he was given the news that Charizard was going to lay an egg very soon. The Charizard began shooting fire at random as its tail flame grew. 

"Maybe I'd better take you to the pokémon centre in Prussian." Chris thought as he tried to call Charizard back to the pokéball. 

Charizard refused to enter the pokéball and licked Chris's face as it whimpered. He never saw his Charizard act this way since it always behaved and it was the first time Charizard would ever lay an egg. Chris decided to have his pokémon talk to her and maybe he can find out what's going on. 

"Vaporeon! Beedrill! Pidgeot! Talk to Charizard and find out what's wrong!" Chris ordered as his three pokémon came out of their pokéballs. 

"Vap? Vapor" (What's wrong? Are you gonna be okay?) Vaporeon asked. 

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" (Remember to breathe!) Squirtle smiled. 

"Ponyta! Ponyta Pony?." (She's gonna be okay right? Right?!) Ponyta asked. 

"Vaporeon! Vap! VAP!" (She'll be fine kid! What's wrong Charizard?) Vaporeon said as he slowly approached Charizard. 

"Charizard Chari Char Char!." (My stomachit hurts!) Charizard cried. 

"Wish I could understand you guys." Chris said as he held the new pokédex 600. 

"Perhaps I can help?" the pokédex asked. 

"Whoayou can talk pokémon?" Chris responded. 

"Affirmative. I will translate pokémon languages and put the dialog on my screen." The pokédex replied. 

"Okay thenget to it!" Chris said as the conversation between his pokémon continued. 

"Bzz Bzz Bzz?" ( Is egg supposed to come soon?) Beedrill asked. 

"Pidgeot! Pidgeot!" (Don't be dense Beedrill..Of course it'll come soon. Right?) Pidgeot said as he glared at Beedrill. 

"Charizard char charizard izard izard." (Yes, in a few days but it hurts so muchChris will have to take me to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. They specialize in Charizard care.) Charizard replied. 

"Vaporeon?" (Why there?) Vaporeon asked. 

"Charizard! Char!" (Because little oneit is where I first met Chris as a Charmander and they have a Charmander care unit there." Charizard explained. 

"Pidgeot! Pidge-o!"(I can fly us there! If Chris wants to go.) Pidgeot cawed. 

"Vaporeon! Vap! Vaporeon! Vap! Vapor!" (Ha! The way he flies, We'd get in trouble. I wish I stayed with Arti and the rest of my Eevee evolved friends.) Vaporeon sighed. 

"Charizard!" (Just get me there!) Charizard grumbled. 

"Vap!" (Okay!..Pidgoet, prepare for take off!) Vaporeon responded. 

Chris looked at the dialog on the screen and thought hard. He'd have to deviate from his plan for a while. He looked at his pokémon and smiled as he called Ponyta, Squirtle, Vaporeon, Beedrill and Charizard back into their pokéballs. 

"Okay Pidgeotfly me to Viridian City." Chris smiled 

Meanwhile in another part of Prussian Town, Team Rocket was prepared to cause some trouble for Chris. 

"We'll have to stop our plans here for the moment and get that brat what he deserves!" Jessie grumbled. 

"But, how are we going to do that Jess? He's not in town!" James whined. 

"We can contact our operatives in Viridian City to deal with him!" Meowth ordered. 

"You mean..contact the boss himself to deal with him?" James asked. 

"Yes..he wants to deal with Chris and use him as an example to Miss Arti Cuno!" Jessie smiled. 

"While the boss tangles with Chris, we'll continue our plans here!" Meowth smiled as he picked up a cell phone. 

"And what might that be Meowth?" Jessie asked. 

"Do you two have to be so clueless? The boss wants us to get something called a Granite." Meowth explained. 

"But, what does he want with Chris?" James asked. 

"Two operatives named Bonnie and Clyde will take care of him." Meowth sighed. 

* * *

As soon as Chris landed just outside of Viridian City, the pokédex 600 began to detect an unusual pokémon nearby in Viridian Forest. Chris put Pidgeot back in his pokéball and ran into the forest. 

"Well Dex, where's the pokémon?" Chris asked. 

"It is approximately 6 meters from your position and closing fast." The pokédex replied. 

Suddenly a small frog-like pokémon jumped out of a bush near Chris and was being chased by a mysterious person with black hair who looked like he wanted to hurt the poor pokémon. 

"Come back here you good for nothin' pokémon!" the person screamed. 

"Rrr! Ribbi!" the ribbi cried as it hid behind Chris's leg. 

"Hold on! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Chris asked. 

"My name is Jack and that is my good for nothin' frog!" Jack replied as he tried to throw a rock at it. 

"You have no right to attack a pokémon like that!" Chris exclaimed as he grabbed the rock before Jack could even blink. 

"Oh a tough guy eh? Pokémon match..you versus me. Winner gets the frog. I choose as my pokémonPidgey!" Jack exclaimed as he let out Pidgey. 

Chris almost doubled over laughing so hard that he couldn't concentrate. Wiping a tear from his eye he unleashed Beedrill.. 

"What's so darn funny?" Jack asked. 

"Uhh..you have no idea who I am do you? I'm a junior trainer and you seem to be WAY out of your league." Chris smiled. 

"Yeah so! Pidgey can still whip that thing's butt!" Jack responded. 

"Really" Chris rose an eyebrow "BeedrillPIN MISSLE!" 

The poor Pidgey didn't know what hit it as it fainted. Shocked at his defeat, Jack grabbed Pidgey by the wing and dragged it away. 

"That was probably the worst pokémon trainer in the world. I should report him to the folks at Indigo Plateau once I'm done at Viridian." Chris said as he picked up the green frog-like pokémon. 

As Chris walked out of the forest he asked the pokédex to analyze Ribbi and said that it is a water pokémon, which uses its tongue as a whip. Its other attacks included web kick, poison sting and camouflage. When Chris came to the pokémon centre he placed Ribbi inside a pokéball and proceeded to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing. 

"Hello and welcome to the Viridian City pokémon centre!" Joy smiled. 

"Hi Joycan you help me? My Charizard is sick and I know you guys specialize in Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard care." Chris replied. 

"Okay..lets see your Charizard." Joy responded. 

Chris nodded as he let Charizard out of her pokéball. Once she was released, Charizard moaned a bit as Joy looked at her. Joy motioned to two Chanseys with stretchers. The chanseys placed her on the stretcher and went into the ER. 

"You wait here and I'll be right back with news about your Charizard." Joy smiled. 

Chris noticed a phone and proceeded to call Arti back at Prussian Town since he was supposed to call when he got to Melas. 

"Arti's house!" Arti said as she picked up the phone. 

"Hey Arti, Its me Chris..I'm not in Melas Town yet but I did find something interesting." Chris stated. 

"Hold on, Where are you?" Arti asked. 

"ViridianI had a new pokémon alert on my pokédex and Charizard got real sick so we had to come here." Chris explained. 

"Hope she's okay..what did ya get?" Arti responded. 

"A Ribbi." Chris said as he released Ribbi and showed it to Arti but putting it near the viewscreen. 

"Hmmlooks almost like Aquada does. Oops, better go..Gary's being a pain again!" Arti smiled. 

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to Melas Town." Chris said as he hung up. 

Chris waited for a few more minutes when two people in Team Rocket uniforms broke into the building. One of them looked familiarit was Jack! 

"JackYou're a Rocket?" Chris asked. 

"My name's not Jack! It's Clyde and now you are going to pay for insulting Team Rocket!" Clyde sneered. 

"So allow us to introduce ourselves!" The other one shouted! 

"To blithe the world with devastation!" Clyde shouted. 

"To enslave all those within our nation!" the other exclaimed. 

"To eradicate things such as truth and love!" Clyde sneered. 

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!" Clyde's parnter shouted. 

"Bonnie." Bonnie smiled. 

"Clyde." Clyde smiled. 

"Team Rocket Blast off at the Speed of Light! Surrender now or lose the fight!" both exclaimed. 

Chris tapped his foot and didn't pay much attention to the Rocket members. 

"Show us proper respect! Fear us!" Bonnie exclaimed as she unleashed a Pinsir. 

"Yeah!" Clyde sneered as he unleashed a Golbat. 

"Should I? I meanJessie and James were pathetic losers and your reputation went down cause of them." Chris smiled as he released Raichu. 

"Raichuthunderwave! Followed up with quick attack!" Chris ordered. 

Before the Rockets noticed, they were outside running for their lives with their pokémon. 

"Told you it wouldn't work!" Bonnie shouted. 

"Shut up and keep running! We'll get him if it's the last thing we do!" Clyde smiled. 

Back at the pokémon centre, Joy walked out with Charizard looking very happy as it hopped off the stretcher and went into her pokéball 

"So, what's up Joy?" Chris asked. 

"Your Charizard is fine..she needed some medicine because the egg hurt so much. Once she lays the eggshe should come to the nearest pokémon centre and be checked out." Joy explained. 

"Thanks Joy." Chris smiled as he walked out of the pokémon centre. 

"Well, Pidgeottime for us to fly to Melas town. We are WAY behind schedule." Chris said as Pidgeot was released. 

Before Chris could fly off, he noticed a strange dog with several pokémon and went to investigate. 

To be continued in Nick's Pokémon journey and come back here for part 3 


End file.
